destinedthenextgenerationofthewarrenlinefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 5
The Fifth Season of Destined is set from 2036 to 2037. It has a total of 22 episodes. Destined is a spin-off created by Sol and based on the WB hit series Charmed created by Constance M. Burge. Summary SEASON FIVE --''' Season Four found our heroes fighting dark forces and their impulses, as they came face-to-face with the ramifications their actions truly have. The Destined Ones finally took a few years off, to enjoy the little things in life. But Prue and Wyatt's attempt at a quiet life was interrupted by the appearance of their future-daughter, Jo Halliwell, who was determined to change her families destiny. As she lived under the alias of a bartender, Jo Wright, the Destined Ones became pawns in a twisted plan ruled by the Dark Wizard, Jannes, and his slew of demonic followers. With one of the most dangerous wizards on the loose, the Halliwell's rallied together to protect the newest members of their family, Matthew, the son of Chris and Bianca, and Christina, the daughter of Prue and Wyatt. Jannes' history and the forewarnings of Jo lead to the discovery of the most ruthless, vicious, and relentless villain the Destined Ones had ever faced: The Red Witch. They enlisted the help of old friends and some new faces, such as Blanche Dubois, to aid in the search for the Red Witch while Prue and Wyatt struggled with their alliances. Jo assisted her parents in the vanquish of many demons and evil beings, but the shocking betrayal and allegiance of Ruby LaFontaine aided in turning Wyatt and Prue Evil. With the world ruled by an evil version of the twice-blessed children, the past and future seemed lost to darkness. When all seemed lost, Jo aligned herself with her long-lost sisters in a complex plan to bring their parents back from the brink of destruction. With Prue and Wyatt returned to the side of Good, Prue aided her daughter in returning to her rightful time. But the world they are welcomed into is anything but right. Now, Jo and Prue struggle to fit into a world masterfully created by a new foe, while the memories of the lives they had before lingered. They soon learn that with one moment in their lives changed, a declaration of true love, the events that followed were rewritten: Wyatt, now married to Jessica, feels pressure from his new bride to have a child, Chris settles into a newly-wed life with Ella, Bianca struggles to shake the sense that something is wrong in her life, and Junior keeps his relationship with Melissa from his family. Charlotte, Eric, Blanche, Tamora, and Sebastian, remain blissfully unaware of their grim fate. Much to her horror, Jo begins to notice Prue slipping deeper into the new reality and leaving the life she had behind her. But if they can't fix reality before time runs out, the Angel of Death will come for the souls that were never meant to exist - including that of Jo Halliwell. The Scripts To read Season 5 scripts, clink on the link below: Cast Main Cast Wyatt mini.jpg|Wyatt Halliwell|link=Wyatt Halliwell Chris mini.jpg|Chris Halliwell|link=Chris Halliwell Prue mini.jpg|Prue Halliwell|link=Prue Halliwell Melinda mini.jpg|Melinda Halliwell|link=Melinda Halliwell Charlotte mini.jpg|Charlotte Halliwell|link=Charlotte Halliwell Cassandra mini.jpg|Cassandra Halliwell|link=Cassandra Halliwell Tamora mini.jpg|Tamora Mitchell|link=Tamora Mitchell Pandora mini.jpg|Pandora Mitchell|link=Pandora Mitchell Junior mini.jpg|Henry Mitchell Junior|link=Henry Mitchell Junior Supporting Cast Holly.jpg|Piper Halliwell|link=Piper Halliwell Alyssa.jpg|Phoebe Halliwell|link=Phoebe Halliwell Brian.jpg|Leo Wyatt|link=Leo Wyatt Victor.jpg|Coop|link=Coop Ivan.jpg|Henry Mitchell|link=Henry Mitchell Rose.jpg|Paige Matthews|link=Paige Matthews Matt-Bomer2.jpg|Damon Morgan|link=Damon Morgan Marisol.jpg|Bianca Wright|link=Bianca Wright Jensen.jpg|Eric Sullivan|link=Eric Sullivan Shannen.jpg|Prudence Halliwell|link=Prudence Halliwell katie.jpg|Melissa Cooper|link=Melissa Cooper Episodes DVD cover a.png|Previous: '''Season 4|link=Season 4 Poster_5x01.png|5x01 A Whole New World|link=A Whole New World Poster_5x02.png|5x02 Dangerous Alliances|link=Dangerous Alliances Poster 5x03.png|5x03 Memories From a Faraway Past|link=Memories from a Faraway Past Poster 5x04.png|5x04 Warren Blood is Thicker Than Water|link=Warren Blood is Thicker Than Water Poster 5x05.png|5x05 We, Charmed|link=We, Charmed Triqueta_rosa.png|5x06 Let the Fire Start|link=Let the Fire Start Triqueta_rosa.png|5x07 Land of the Gods|link=Land of the Gods Triqueta rosa.png|Next: Season 6|link=TBA Promos Cover_A_season_5.png S5_Trio_Promo.png S5 Trio Promo2.png S5 Trio Promo3.png S5 Trio Promo4.png S5 Wyatt Promo.png S5 Prue Promo.png S5 Chris Promo.png S5_Melinda_Promo.png S5_Cassandra_Promo.png S5_Charlotte_Promo.png S5_Tamora_Promo.png S5_Pandora_Promo.png S5_Junior_Promo.png S5_Bianca_Promo.png S5_Damon_Promo.png S5_Melissa_Promo.png S5_Eric_Promo.png S5_Ethan_Promo.png S5_Jessica_Promo.png S5_Jared_Promo.png S5_Jo_Promo.png S5_Alex_Promo.png S5_Ella_Promo.png S5_Jonathan_Promo.png S5_Nate_Promo.png S5_Omega_Promo.png S5_Sigma_Promo.png S5 Wyatt-Prue Promo.png S5_Bianca-Chris_Promo.png S5_Damon-Melinda_Promo.png S5_Charlotte-Eric_Promo.png S5_Ethan-Pandora_Promo.png S5_Tamora-Sebastian_Promo.png S5_Junior-Melissa_Promo.png S5_Jo-Prue_Promo.png S5_Omega-Sigma_Promo.png Book of Shadows in Destined Spells and Rituals Magical Beings * Avatars Artifacts Potions Locations * Alternate Reality Notes and Trivia * There won't be a time jump between Season 4 and Season 5; * The one-hundredth episode of Destined will occur; * Jo Halliwell will return in an unknown capacity; * New characters will be introduced, including Jared, Jessica, Sigma, Omega, and Jonathan; * The Avatars will be seen for the first time since their debut in Season 5 of, Charmed; * Prescott Group and its vast employees with return; Category:DESTINED Category:Seasons Category:Season 5